The Fry Family
by AmethystA17
Summary: Meet Jewel,Judith,Mari and Austin the four children of Fry and Leela and nieces and nephew of Uncle Bender by a series of one shots
1. Chapter 1: Meet and Greet Jewel

Years after their iconic Wedding Day, Fry and Leela settled down and had a family. At first they didn't want a family. They intended to be one of those childless couples they were always seeing.

Whenever someone asked if they ever planned to have kids the just laughed it off giving a "Are you serious?" type look but oh boy were they wrong

3013: After the couple went on a romantic cruise ship to a magical beach the now married couple decided to make out in their cabin but that wasn't the only magical thing that happened.That night Leela kept throwing up in the bathroom of the cabin so they trip had to be cancelled.

"I don't know what I ate Fry but I'm a little scared" Leela said getting her suitcase on the ship "Hey Leela? Do you ever that maybe it isn't the food? Maybe it's something else?" Fry pointed at his wife's stomach "Oh lord it can't be it really cant!" She said panicking.

Little did they know after they took the test,Leela was officially PREGNANT. Their long awaited future to be childless people were long gone but as those months went on they noticed that maybe being parents won't too bad plus they even asked Bender to be the uncle for the baby and he signed up right away

3014: Eight months later, Fry and Leela were sitting in their room in their new aparment watching Tv when Fry looked at Leela stroking her stomach

"Baby's coming in a month Leels" He said.Leela stroked his hair "Ohh Yeah" she said said trying to get up "We still haven't decided on names" Fry held her hand "How about Tom if it's a boy and Izzie if it's a girl." Leela shook her head "I want the names to be unique and special besides I don't like those names"

"You're right." Fry said he leaned over and spotted a picture of the place where they were gonna go before Leela got sick "Jewel of the lost" it read he looked at it a bit closer "Jewel" "Jewel" "Jewel" he kept saying to him self

"Hey Leela I thought of a great idea for our daughter if it's girl" Leela rubbed her stomach "Which is?" Fry hopped out of bed and ran to her side "Jewelianne Lousie Fry!"

Leela rubbed her stomach and looked back at Fry "I love it!" she cheered "I knew you would" Fry said Leela leaned over breathing heavy "I guess the baby likes it too" Fry walked over to his side of the bed "quick question what would the baby be if it's a boy" Fry kissed her forehead "I don't know"

June 20th: Fry and Bender were watching their favorite show while Leela was checking to see what she needs for the hospital "So that baby should be arriving this month huh?" Bender asked "yep so far the past few weeks she hasn't be too bad"

Fry pointed out "I mean for the first time for a pregnant woman she's been doing pretty well so I don't see their being anything-" He was cut off by the sound of his wife screaming "FRY!" He right away got up from the couch.

He saw Leela sitting on the ground holding her stomach crying "Are you ok? Is the baby coming?" Leela quickly nodded her head.It was time.

"Bender get in here!" Fry said getting Leela up. "Whoa! What's going on?" He said grabbing Leela's hospital bag. "Leela is having the baby Now!" Fry said sweating "We need to go!" Leela said clenching her stomach

Fry,Bender and Leela all ran to the little ship that Fry and Leela got for a wedding present "HURRY!" Leela shouted "let me find the keys!" Fry said. Bender looked at Leela "You know there is a little word called please"

Fry looked at Bender "Bender She's in a labor She's having a baby she can't help it!"

Leela pointed to Bender "Be lucky I can't kick you to space!" "Let's walk instead" Fry held Leela's hand and ran to the hospital.

In the hospital room, Leela was laying down in the hospital bed screaming in pain with Fry by her side and Bender is walking around the room

"Ugh I'm in so much pain I need more stress toys" Leela said holding her stomach "You destroyed them all sweetie" Fry said holding the bag of toys.

Leela rolled her eye and got back to breathing heavy "where's that damn doctor he said he's be back 20 minutes ago!" Fry said. "Wow I've never seen you so angry" Leela said.

Fry rubbed her check "It's just I am looking out for you making sure you're ok and safe" Leela grabbed his hand and smiled "Thanks Fry!"

Fry felt a vibrate from his phone "and I'll be right back" "Please tell me if It's my parents!" Leela moaned in pain as she said that phrase a contraction ran right through her.

Fry walked over to her and held her hand "Nope Even better It's your work friends!" Leela leaned back in the pillow moaning in more pain as the baby kicked inside her.

"Fry PLEASE call my parents!" Leela said crying as if she's a lost child looking for her parents. Fry squeezed her hand "I will call your parents my love" Fry said

Bender looked at them with a phone in his hands "Calm down everyone I'm trying to get concert tickets"

Leela looked at her stomach "That's your uncle Bender he is an ASS!" She yelled. Fry looked at her "Leela!" Leela held her stomach and breathed "Sorry pain talking"

10 Minutes passed and Leela was still deep in labor and Fry was holding her hand calming her down and Bender was... Well still being Bender.

"I can't take it anymore the only people I wanna see is my baby,the doctor and my parents." Leela said

Soon, the other Planet Express crew came in "And Us!" they all said.Leela gave a weak smile "great did you see my parents while you were heading up the elevator?"

As if on cue,her parents ran through the door and hugged their only daughter "Mom Dad!" She cried.

"Sweetie how long has this baby been inside you?"her mom said. "Far too long! I want the doctor to be here so he can get it out!" Fry put a hand on her shoulder "Shouldn't be long now!"

"How was my daughter before all this?" Morris said putting his hand on Fry "Well she woke up fine this morning when I saw my favorite show I heard her scream and she was on the floor so here we are!" Fry explained.

Finally,The doctor came in all dressed in green "Hey everyone sorry I am late!" Leela smiled with tears down her face and Munda wiped them off "It's no worries I just really want this child out!" She said gritting her teeth.

Everyone except Fry and the doctor left the room. "How are you Leela?" the doctor asked getting his gloves on and setting the baby area ready "OUT!" She shouted once more.

Fry got up from the chair "Yes my love!" She threw him back down "who do you think I'm talking about?" Fry held her hand "Oh."

The doctor then took a deep breath "Ok Leela looks like your water broke so you're gonna have to start pushing about now!" Leela pushed and screamed whlist Fry stroking her hand "You're doing great love!" He kissed her hand

"Keep going!" they both yelled "I'm trying!" Leela yelled. "You are doing a fantastic job Leela I see the head keep going you are almost finished!" Fry held Leela's hand even tighter and Leela made one more huge push.

Soon the crying of a baby was heard "It's a girl!" the doctor said "Hello Jewel!" they both whispered. "I see you two already know what to name your daughter" the doctor said. The new parents smiled "we had that name in our minds since she was eight months pregnant!" Fry said.

"Well here is your new daughter um.." he said. Leela smiled "Jewelianne Louise Fry" as she took their new daughter. She was something beautiful. She has Leela's beautiful hair and bright blue eyes.

Fry stroked Jewel's tiny wrist "she has your hair Leela" She smiled "and two eyes" Leela kissed her daughter's forehead it felt so good to have a child out.

Soon everyone came in "Aw look at her she's so precious it hurts" Bender said. Fry walked Bender over to see his new niece "Bender I'd like you to meet your new niece Jewel"

Like Fry and Leela,Bender was in awe too "She is so cute!" he said "Do want to hold her Bender?" Leela asked giving him Jewel.He was giving Jewel and he looked right at her.Eyes closed soft breathing it was perfect

"She is the best thing you too ever made!" he admitted again "Oh we know!" Fry and Leela as everyone gathered around for the baby. Besides their marriage it's the best thing that ever happened in Fry and Leela's life.


	2. Chapter2:LifeWitha2YEAROLD

Few years later, Jewel was finally 2 years old and she already knew how to walk And potty trained but the only thing she needed to work on was talking.

Fry was playing with his daughter in the living room while Leela was doing laundry and Bender was god knows where. "Come on Jewel say my name I'll give you a cookie" Jewel was about to say something but took the cookie and ran off.

Leela walks in with clothes about to do laundry and kissed her husband "Just 3 years ago we did want a child in our lives but here we are.."

Fry held her hand "I know it's super crazy but I think life with a two year olf can be interesting!"

Leela smirked "how?" Fry poudered "Well We don't have to worry when she's older and so far she has not been a hassle!" Leela twirled her ponytail "That's because she hasn't hit her terrible twos yet you doof!"

Fry kissed her and looked at their young daughter "You never know!" Leela picked her daughter up and booped her nose "Let's go do some laundry" Fry grabbed a can of slurm and Bender walked in "Hey papa meatbag!" Fry chuckled and sat down on the couch and Bender strutted along "So it's been two years since you officially became a father."

Fry rolled his eyes "Hey sure it's not all fun and games but this kid is great even though we weren't sure about it at first, but it's really cool to have!"

Bender leaned back on the couch "Ya know I have loved your first daughter since the moment she laid eyes on me she is the cutest thing ever!" Fry chuckled "And she still is!"

Leela walked in with out her daughter nowhere in sight. "Ok just put Jewel down for a nap so for the past hour gonna try and get some peace and quiet!"

Fry laughed and walked over to his wife. "I haven't heard you use that phrase since she first arrived home." Leela kissed him "Well it's true! life with a two year old is not easy!"

Bender laughed "You people have no idea! remember that soda machine I hookes up with back in 3012?" Fry and Leela looked at each other and sighed. They sure do remember that day.Fry was as green as a glow stick!

Bender sighed "Look the point is that it will eventually turn out easy in the end. Fry you are already a great father and Leela you are already a great mother you have been caring for that kid ever since you pushed her out of your stomach!"

Fry hugged Bender "Thanks for the talk Bender!" Bender smiled "Hey anything for me to get a cigar around here!" Leela reached into a nearby drawer and grabbed the cigar Bender wanted "You know the rules." She pointed at Bender as he was heading out the door "Yeah Yeah smoke outside it is oh so very bad for the baby!" He mocked her. Leela threw a pillow at him and closed the door.

Fry held his wife's hand "Shh Jewel's finally napping let's not make anynoise"

Leela looked over at Fry "let's see how long she'll last!"

the couple looked at each other and quietly laughed.

"Remember when you were was 9 months pregnant and all you did was nap!" Leela leaned back grunting "What other choice did I have stay up and be bitchy to everyone I don't think so!"

Fry filddled with his jacket "Even if when you weren't 9 months pregnant you still had to nap!" Leela filddly punched in the arm "Well we have work in an hour how about we drop her off at my parents so we can get going?" Leela said getting up strecthing.

Fry held her hand. "I'll get her my love!" He walked down the hall to his daughters bedroom.He was in awe that she was sleeping so peacefully "Hey baby girl sorry to wake you but mommy and daddy have work so you have to go to grandma and grandpa!" He cooed.

Jewel tugged on her dads jacket "daddy."Fry couldn't believe his ears "Was-Was that?" Leela came in the room getting her daughters stuff ready "What happened?" Fry put Jewel down and squeezed his wife's arms "Our daughter said her first word!" Jewel tugged Frys pants "daddy!"

Leela filled her eye with tears and picked her up "Your first word!" She grabbed Jewels toys to bring her parents house in the sewers "Wait until grandma and grandpa hear about this!" The happy family walked out Jewels room walking out of their apartment to the sewers.New that they've been waiting for for 7 months

 ** _OK OK WOW! IT'S BEEN ALMOST A YEAR SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS STORY AND MAY I SAY 1.I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT 2.SHIT CONSTANTLY GETS IN THE WAY OF THINGS 3.WRITERS BLOCK IS AN ASS SOMETIMES! BUT I DO HAVE A PROMISE THAT I WILL KEEP UPDATING THIS STORY EVEN IF IN UNPREDICTABLE TIMES LIKE NOW!_**


End file.
